Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{1}{4} \times 3\dfrac{2}{3} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{13}{4} \times \dfrac{11}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{13 \times 11}{4 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{143}{12}$ $ = 11 \dfrac{11}{12}$